Zhou Yong
Zhou Yong was a Chinese mercenary leader, who specialized in special covert operations. He had ties to Cheng Zhi and was hired by Cheng to lead a high-manpower assault on CTU Los Angeles during the events of Day 6. Zhou was ultimately killed by Jack Bauer. Day 6 During the events of Day 6, Cheng Zhi was in possession of an FB sub-circuit board from a Russian suitcase nuke. When the component was damaged, Cheng had Phillip Bauer repair it, but he had to carry out an operation in exchange. Zhou Yong and his team were assigned to lead an assault on CTU Los Angeles, which lead the investigation on Cheng and the component. Zhou and his men had to retrieve Josh Bauer, Phillip's grandson, and bring him to Cheng. At approximately 2:14am, Zhou and his men began to prepare for the assault. One of Cheng's operatives felt Zhou's team wouldn't be able to successfully carry out the operation, but Cheng had faith in Zhou, as he had used him for other operations in the past. Zhou and his men traveled through underground sewer tunnels and they received instructions from Cheng. Though Mike Doyle and Field Unit Bravo arrived at Bloomfield, Cheng's base of operations, the Chinese had already left. At around 2:30am, Zhou and his team were directly below CTU's entry point. Before they could make their assault, they had to shut down CTU's communications, in order to pass the building's security protocol. At approximately 2:42am, all communications were down and Zhou and his men carried out with the assault. .]] Zhou's men quickly took out all of the security guards. They then gathered all of the hostages to the CTU main floor and Zhou asked for the roster list. After he had a few of his men leave the room, in order for them to locate Josh, Zhou demanded for the Director of CTU to reveal themself. Nadia Yassir, who became the Interim Director when Bill Buchanan was forced to step down, was hesitant to reveal herself. As she began to slowly get up, Milo Pressman, the Internet Protocol Manager, identified himself as the "Acting Director" of CTU. Zhou called him over, and suddenly shot him in the forehead, killing him instantly. Nadia and the hostages were in shock. One of Zhou's men reported they found "Bauer with his mother" and they began to escort Josh and Marilyn to the main floor. Right after they left the room, Jack Bauer arrived and took out the guards. Jack brought his sister-in-law and nephew to a ventilation room and he was able to stop a ventilation fan with his firearm. While Josh climbed through the vents, Chinese operatives were able to capture Jack and Marilyn. Zhou ordered for them to bring Jack and Marilyn down to the main floor, in order to secure them with the rest of the hostages. The switchboard began to receive several incoming calls from Mike Doyle, who served as the Director of Field Operations at CTU. Zhou asked for Nadia to identify herself, as he discovered that she was the Interim Director from the CTU roster. He told her that nobody would get hurt if she followed his instructions and answered the call from Doyle. Nadia agreed to Zhou's terms and she took the call. Doyle stated he had been trying to reach her and Nadia told him that communications were temporarily down. He then asked her if she had any leads on Cheng, and Nadia told him no. Mike began to feel something was wrong and Nadia told him that CTU was working at the fastest capacity and she would report to him if they made any progress. She then hung up the phone and Zhou told Nadia she did a good job. over the PA.]] Two hostiles brought Jack and Marilyn to the main floor and Zhou demanded to know where Josh was. Marilyn and Jack refused to give up his location and Jack demanded to know what he wanted with his nephew. Zhou refused to answer the question and he made a proclamation over the PA. He took his handgun and pointed at Marilyn, prepared to shot and kill her. He told Josh that if he didn't surrender himself to one of his guards in ten seconds, that he would kill Marilyn. Josh feared for his mother's life and he ultimately began to crawl out of the vent. Just as Zhou prepared to kill Marilyn, he received a radio call from one of his guards. The guard reported that Josh was coming to surrender. After Josh was brought to the main floor, Zhou called Cheng and told him he had Josh in his custody. Two of Zhou's subordinates were ordered to take Josh back to Cheng through the underground sewer tunnels. Marilyn began to frantically panic and Jack asked if he could go to her and try to calm her down. Zhou allowed it and Jack assured Marilyn that everything would be all right and that he would get Josh back. Zhou and his men prepared to make a discrete exit, so he began to secure the hostages in the conference rooms. As the hostages were brought to the conference rooms, Jack and Nadia discussed a plan. Before they got to the conference rooms, Jack, Nadia, and Morris O'Brian assaulted their guards. .]] Zhou approached Bauer from behind, but Jack swung around and knocked his firearm away. Jack then dispatched two of Zhou's men, while Nadia and Morris struggled with a further two. Zhou grabbed Jack and threw him to the ground, but Jack then repeatedly punched him in the gut and hurled him at a pillar. Jack grabbed Zhou's kevlar holster, strangled him against the pillar, then snapped Zhou's neck. Mike Doyle and Field Unit Bravo then arrived and took control of the situation. Memorable quotes * Zhou: This isn't going to be bloodless, Cheng. People are going to die. * Cheng Zhi: You do what you need to do. ("Day 6: 2:00am-3:00am") * Zhou: (To the hostages) Who's in command? ...Who is in command? * Milo: I am. Milo Pressman. I'm acting director of CTU. * Zhou: Come here... (Milo walks to and is shot in the head by Zhou) ("Day 6: 2:00am-3:00am") * Jack Bauer: What do you want with the boy? Who sent you?! (one of Zhou's men hits him in the gut with a rifle) * Zhou: You don't ask the questions here! If he makes another move, shoot him. ("Day 6: 2:00am-3:00am") * Zhou: I know you heard that Josh. Your mother's here with us. She's okay, for now. I don't want to hurt her, Josh. There's been enough blood shed today. Show yourself to one of my men. If you do, nothing will happen to your mother; if you don't, I'll shoot her. She'll die for nothing, Josh. Because one way or another we will find you, even if we have to tear this building apart. So I'm asking you to save your mother's life. I'm going to give you ten seconds. If you don't show yourself by the time I'm done counting... she dies. ("Day 6: 2:00am-3:00am") Background information and notes * It is unknown if Cheng used Zhou and his team as mercenaries or if they were knowingly working on behalf of China. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:Day 6 antagonists Category:Chinese agents Category:Killed by Jack Bauer Category:Deceased characters